Two Days
by The Emcee
Summary: Optimus has been back for two days and no one has seen him or Cade. What could they be up to? Hm… Slash Optimus/Cade


Title: Two Days

Author: The Emcee

Summary: Optimus has been back for two days and no one has seen him or Cade. What could they be up to? Hm…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I thought of this while watching AoE (yes, AGAIN) and I just had to write it. There's little plot to this so yeah. R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~**

**Two Days**

**~…~**

Optimus had been back for two days now and Tessa hadn't seen him or her dad since his return. He had landed with a crash on their field and her dad, who had been out in his barn working on one of his inventions with Bee, came running out of his barn, yelling. When he realized what, or rather who, it was, his yelling had turned to a shout of pure joy. Tessa had never seen her dad so happy. It darn near broke her heart, in a good way, though.

After telling his Autobots that he had returned to stay, a strange, weird light emanated from his spark, then another one, and then another. There were too many to count and Tess couldn't even if she tried. She was too focused on what they were doing. They were creating a person. That was the easiest way to explain it. Yes, she had seen the other Autobots' holoforms before but she still didn't understand the how or why behind them.

Regardless, it was one thing to see the other Autobots and their holoforms; it was another thing to see Optimus and his. His holoform was tall, with broad shoulders and muscles, though he wasn't overly muscled like wrestlers or body builders; no, his muscles suited him perfectly. Jet black hair that looked like it had blue highlights when the light hit it was neatly groomed. Optimus' holoform lacked facial hair, which was a good thing in Tessa's opinion because it would have taken away from his sharp features, like his thin lips and sharp cheek bones.

And he had been a man on a mission.

While her dad gaped at Optimus' holoform, the leader of the Autobots strode toward him with purpose and after he whispered something in Cade's ear, he all but dragged him into the house. She hadn't seen her dad or Optimus since.

That had been two days ago.

Due to the sound proof walls – Joshua thought of everything, didn't he? – they couldn't be heard, either, so no one knew if they were dead or alive. Okay, that was taking it to the extreme, but come on. It was her dad! After all that had happened, Tessa couldn't help but be a bit paranoid about some things, like her dad being drug away by Optimus and winding up dead. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help but worry. Her dad was like a kid to her anyway and had been before Optimus had come into the picture. Of course, when she had brought it up to everyone else, they just laughed and shook her worry off.

"If somethin' went wrong, we woulda known about it," Hound had told her, his grin apparent even through his beard and moustache.

"Fear not, Tessa. Optimus is taking good care of your father," Drift had reassured her, smiling and looking just like Hound had: like they were in on the joke but had kept her out of it.

"Believe me, you don't-want to know, ya feel me?" Bee had said, shuddering slightly, his holoform wavering just a tad before it returned to normal.

"You don' wanna go bargin' in on 'em, do ya?" Crosshairs had countered when she asked him. "If ya do anyway, you might end up bein' sorry ya ever did, Missy."

His words had been enough for her, along with the smirk and the wink. Tessa got the picture but that didn't stop her from worrying.

After all, it wasn't every day you find out a robot alien is screwing your dad!

**~…~**

Two days.

Cade and Optimus had been in the bedroom for two blissful, uninterrupted days. They hadn't left, not even for meals. He hadn't been hungry, not for food anyway, and thanks to Joshua, he had his own private bathroom, so he didn't need to go out into the hall to shower and shave and all that jazz. The only bad thing – and it wasn't even a bad thing – was that he was all played out and exhausted.

He knew that Optimus was pretty old, but he sure as hell didn't look or act like it. Seeing his holoform had completely amazed Cade. Having since the other Autobots, he knew that Optimus would have one but he never thought it'd look like this.

Soft, silky jet black hair that he loved running his fingers through.

Thin lips that were the perfect combination of chapped and soft and that could make him see stars every time they kissed.

A body like a god, with nicely defined abs, arms, and legs…all of which made Cade swoon. And of course, Optimus was the only person to ever make him swoon.

But it was his kissing that convinced Cade to spend two days in bed. Kissing Optimus was like…like…like kissing a galaxy, if such a thing were even possible. Every time they kissed, Cade saw stars and planets, comets, and meteor showers. It was like life and death, light and darkness, everything and nothing rolled into one. Kissing Optimus was exciting and relaxing, comfortable and familiar and wonderful.

However, in the end when it came down to it, just being with Optimus was enough for Cade. In any way and whatever Optimus was willing to give him, willing to share with him, together. And in the past two days, they had definitely shared a lot, and he wasn't talking about the sex. Although the sex was phenomenal, Cade also enjoyed just lying with Optimus, beside him, on top of him, curled up beside him. He loved just being with Optimus, not even talking, just…being together.

A hand ran up his back and Cade shivered. He was lying on his stomach on the bed with the sheets wrapped around his and Optimus' legs. While they didn't constantly have round after round of sex – though they would go round after round, just not constantly – they did have a lot of it. And he meant _a lot_. Hell, Cade was thoroughly sore and exhausted, in a good way, and could hardly move. Most of his energy had been spent and he knew that eating would replenish it, but he didn't want to leave this haven that he and Optimus had created together.

Lips pressed kisses to his bare back and Cade couldn't help but sigh. Was it selfish to say that he was enjoying this? Probably, but he didn't care. He was enjoying it. Actually, he was more than enjoying it; he was absolutely loving it. With Optimus' hands now stroking his sides and his lips kissing and sucking his neck, Cade was in heaven.

"Cade," Optimus moaned softly.

Cade felt a familiar pressure against his ass and he groaned in pleasure at the very thought of what was about to happen. Even as exhausted as he was, he couldn't help but be turned on once again by Optimus and all that he was. It was as though he was being consumed by a fire and that fire was Optimus, and he wanted nothing more than to burn.

Gasping as he felt Optimus slide into him, Cade buried his face into the pillow and felt his body rock back naturally to meet Optimus' slow, deliberate thrusts. If there was one thing Optimus was in bed, it was gentle and cautious. While he was in his holoform, he was still quite strong and could easily hurt Cade if he lost too much control. That being said, Cade didn't mind when Optimus lost control because the sex was just as fantastic as it had been. Cade hoped that these past two days were a once in a life time opportunity; he didn't think he'd be able to go without now that he had been with Optimus. Attempting to do so would probably end with unsavory results.

"Cade," Optimus said again, making his name sound like a sacred prayer. Cade loved that about Optimus. He loved everything about Optimus.

"O-Optimus," Cade managed to moan out as he clutched the bed spread. Large hands moved up his arms until they grasped his hands. He stared at them and smiled at how well they seemed to fit just right.

When Optimus hit his prostate, Cade gasped and moaned loudly, his back arching slightly. His dick was hard and aching and rubbed against the bed spread. The bed was rocking in time with Optimus' thrusts and Cade was withering and shuddering with every single one. He felt his lover nip his ear and Cade turned his head. Their lips met in a searing hot kiss and a soft moan escaped Cade.

Their fingers intertwined as they continued to kiss. Cade was so close. He'd be coming soon. At this rate, he was surprised he had lasted this long. Honestly, he had no idea how Optimus could still be ready to go after two days, even if he wasn't human. As his lover continued to thrust into him, his speed increasing, Cade could feel himself starting to lose control. It felt as though his body was on fire; he was so damn hot!

He didn't even have to jerk himself off. Hell, he doubted he even needed the friction of the bed spreads. Optimus could make him come with just his voice – and he knew that for a fact because they had tried that out last night. Hearing Optimus' grunts and moans and his own name spilling from those delicious lips, coupled with his lover's cock pulling in and out of him, hitting his prostate each and every time, is what did him in. Moaning loudly, hands squeezing Optimus' like a life line, Cade came on the bed spread, his body stiffening, tightening around Optimus' cock.

After one final thrust deep inside, Cade felt Optimus come, crying his name out in passion and damn, did his name sound good coming from those lips. Panting, covered in sweat, and exhausted, Cade collapsed on the bed, feeling lighter than a feather and completely happy and satisfied. He felt Optimus pull out and lay down beside him. Cade was pulled to Optimus's side and he snuggled up against him, his smaller body fitting perfectly against the Autobots leader's larger one.

"Sleep, Cade," Optimus said as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You get some rest too, Optimus," Cade mumbled as his eyes began to close.

"I will," Optimus replied.

"Will…will you still be here when I wake up?" Cade asked, knowing he sounded childish. But it would absolutely kill him if he woke up and Optimus was gone.

"Of course, Cade," Optimus said. "I would not leave you unless I absolutely had to. That is not something we do to our spark mates."

Spark mate…Cade liked the sound of that. He also wouldn't mind if they had another two day vacation away from their strange family. But after they both showered and got something to eat. And after they got a few hours shut eye.


End file.
